kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Riotrooper
are a paramilitary force of henchmen from the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555 and the accompanying film Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. They are the first set of "Rider-like" foot soldiers within the franchise. They are also the first case of a Rider originally created for a Kamen Rider movie that was later introduced in the TV series. History They are employed by Smart Brain and are a personal army that fought against the title character Kamen Rider Faiz and his allies. As the show uses the Greek alphabet as a motif, omicron (O) is their Greek symbol, and unlike the other Rider Gears, they seem to possess no Smart Brain number, most likely due to the lack of a phone unit in the Gear. Their data is derived from the Faiz Gear with some modifications for mass production purposes, which results in the suits' resemblance to a simplified Faiz. Both sets of troopers, in the series and in the movie, were destroyed by Faiz in Axel Form. In the TV Series, they were destroyed by Faiz Axel's Axel Sparkle Cut; and in the "Paradise Lost" movie, they were destroyed by the Axel Crimson Smash. TV Series The Smart Buckle was created by Hanagata. There were six belts made to protect the Orphnoch King, but Hanagata said that the belts could also destroy him if they can protect him. Several Orphnoch were selected to wear the belts. They all wore black suits and shades, similar to Men In Black agents. Naoya Kaidō (the Snake Orphnoch) was originally appointed as leader of the Riotroopers until he found out that Yuji Kiba, the person who gave him the Smart Buckle, was planning to attack Mari and the gang, as well as attempt to kidnap Teruo Suzuki to get the Orphnoch King inside the boy to fully awaken and take over their body while the boy died. This made Kaidō quit being a Riotrooper as he felt Yuji lost his belief in protecting humanity. Kaido, with the help of Mihara, tried to take them out themselves, but were out-matched, only for Takumi to intervene and destroy them all. Paradise Lost Movie The Smart Buckles are mass produced (approximately 10,000). These wearers were more akin to traditional military unit. Their purpose is to exterminate any human resistance that oppose the Orphnoch race. Led by Kamen Rider Psyga, they attacked the human sanctuary until Yuji, Yuka, and Naoya intervened. They were then sent to hunt Mari and Takumi, where Takumi regained his memory as Faiz, then transformed to protect Mari from them. When they are knocked out of their Riotrooper forms, they transform back to their Orphnoch forms. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War In Natsumi Hikari's dream, A huge amount of Riotroopers are seen fighting the Rider War in Episode 1, with other Kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are defeated by Decade. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Riotroopers is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all defeated. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Riotroopers appears in initial scene of Decade's story in Movie War 2010, several Riotroopers attack Tsukasa and Yuriko, most are defeated by Decade and also the rest are driven away by Yuriko as Tackle. 10th Anniversary Project Masked Rider LIVE & SHOW In the 10th anniversary show, a Shocker minion named Uu wants to be a Rider. He tells every Shocker minion this and he winds up thrown in prison with Yuusuke Onodera. Yuusuke nicknames his new friend "Uuey-chan". They talk about that dreams are possible and Kuuga teaches him about the Riders. After getting separated, the minion gets turned into a monster and is forced to fight his friend, After Yuusuke got through to his friend, somehow the minion becomes a Riotrooper. Alongside his new allies, he fights Shocker and defeats them. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War as seen in Battride War.]] Riotroopers appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War and also appear with The Horse Orphnoch appears as a bosses in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis In Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, a mid-boss version of the Riotroppers ride Kaixa's SB-913V Side Basshar in either Battle Mode, or Vehicle Mode. Forms |-| 2= Statistics *'Height': 175-195cm *'Weight': 85-120 kg (Suit weighs 23 kg) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 6.5 seconds The Smart Buckle generates armor with several key features: *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Smart Buckle. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In all Riotroopers, this path is yellow when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. - V2= Riotrooper V2 Statistics *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 90kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 4t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.5 seconds This gear is an upgraded version of the Riotrooper gear created by Murakami for combat in the SIC HERO SAGA, Kamen Rider 555: Lost World. The Smart Buckle generates armor with several key features: *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Smart Buckle. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In all Riotroopers, this path is yellow when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. The Riotrooper V2 wields its own version of Faiz's SB-555H Faiz Edge with a design similar to that of the Axel Ray Gun. }} Arsenal *Gyro Attacker - The Riotroopers' motocycle *Axel Ray Gun - The Riotroopers' personal weapon *SB-RTF Flying Attacker - The Riotroopers' jetpack (only seen in Kamen Rider Decade) Transformation Sequence The Riot Trooper transform in the television series differs from the one in "Paradise Lost" movie. *'TV Series': The troopers say "Henshin". Then, the Smart Brain logo on the buckle, which is connected to the belt and sticking out vertically, is inserted when being pushed forward into the belt. *'Paradise Lost': Instead of pushing over the buckles to start transformation, the Troopers touch a pad on their right shoulder after saying "Henshin". Before the full transformation begins, the wearer's Orphnoch outline appears before becoming a Riotrooper. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Riotroopers': A Rider Card containing the power of Riotroopers. Used by Diend to normally summon three Riotroopers. First used in the World of Den-O to help Tsukasa and Momotaros fight the Alligator Imagin, then in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Gatack, only to have all the Riotroopers summoned killed by Gatack as he destroys their belts, and uses it a third time in his world to battle the DarkRoaches. Diend later summons five Riotroopers to fight Kamen Rider G Den-O. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Riotroopers are portrayed by various suit actors. Notes *The Shocker Riders were also a team of six Rider-like warriors used by the villain organization near the end of the series. Like the Riotroopers' chest armor, the Shocker Riders' boots and gloves were gold-colored. *The first evil mass-produced Kamen Rider to appear in the Heisei Era. *In the S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555: Lost World (the prequel of the movie Paradise Lost), an upgraded version was used by Kyoji Murakami which was called Riotrooper ver. 2. Appearances **Episode 48: Masato, Dying A Glorious Death * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 15: Here Comes Super Momotaros! **Episode 16: Warning: Kabuto Running Amok **Episode 22: Wanted: Diend **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates }} See also *Naoya Kaido - Temporaly Riotrooper in Kamen Rider 555. *Kyoji Murakami - Riotrooper v2 in Kamen Rider 555: Lost World. References External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Villains Category:Non human riders Category:555 Riders Category:Henchmen Category:Rider Troops Category:Heroes